custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Toa Pozico/Pozico's Spring 2018 Update
Hey all, Toa Pozico here, jumping on the blog/return bandwagon, I guess? You may or may not have seen me around here. I’ve technically been a member of the wiki for 4 years now, but I’ve been semi-active at best. There are plenty of you I’ve spoken with before, but plenty who I’ve yet to truly meet. I just thought I’d take some time to detail a few of my plans for future activity on the CBW, for any of those who may be interested. General As previously mentioned, I’ve never been truly active on this wiki, and I don’t expect that to truly change. I’ve got several other hobbies, and try to spend as much time with Bionicle as I can… but I’ve been busy. I guess I do get things done on here, slowly, yet surely. I’ve managed to write 4-ish stories and a bunch of character pages, so I guess that’s got to count for something? With summer coming up, I should get some more time to spend on writing and moccing, so I can try to finish some things I’ve started and maybe start some new Bionicle-related projects. Additionally, I’ve finally started to sort my collection of parts. Until now, they were all kept in a couple of massive tubs, and finding one piece could take up to half an hour at times. But no more. Hopefully once I get them all organized I’ll be able to create mocs at a faster rate. Stories My friend Karov Kurad and I have been working on our second major installment in our Cities of Spherus storyline. It’s been a slow process, but we are both trying to set aside more time to get it done. We plan to write three full stories for our collaborative storyline, hopefully that’s something we can do. I also intend to rewrite A Thief's Two Shadows, the origin story of Jeruu, my self-moc. I’d like to change the whole concept of the Universe in which it is set, as the old one is no longer what I want for my story. I also have sequels planned, but I’ll see how it goes. I’ve never been so good at keeping myself motivated. If you get the chance, why not give Deception of Honor a read. Karov and I put quite a bit of work into it, and I think it turned out pretty well. Let’s just ignore the fact that it’s been done/released for a year. Mocs I haven’t really had a lot of time to create new mocs, and many of the ones I have created since my last blog post over a year ago are already somewhere on the wiki, so I’ve just got one moc for today. Hopefully when I sort out my parts situation I’ll have more mocs to share. Farewell If you got this far, thanks for taking the time to read this. I plan to do my best to actually contribute to the wiki for once, but then again, things don’t always go as planned. Hopefully I’ll see you around! Category:Blog posts